


Homemade Bone

by MiniNephthys



Category: Fate/stay night (Visual Novel)
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-13
Updated: 2011-07-13
Packaged: 2017-10-21 08:46:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/223274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Issei makes do.  Kink Bingo, for the square "pervertibles."  September 2010.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homemade Bone

Issei considered his options.

He could, of course, go to a store specifically designed for this purpose and purchase something specifically designed for this purpose.

Pros: It would ensure safety and effectiveness.  
Cons: The news would reach his father somehow. Also, he had very little to no money to spend.

He could also ask one of his friends (Emiya or... Emiya) to buy it for him.

Pros: His father would never find out. It would ensure safety and effectiveness. It would cost him no money.  
Cons: He would be humiliated by Emiya knowing that he wanted one. Emiya would be humiliated by entering such a store, even for the sake of another.

Finally, he could improvise with something found in the temple).

Pros: No one else would (probably) find out. It would cost no money.  
Cons: What on earth was he going to put into himself? Was it even clean? Would it work?

Looking at his choices, he had to admit that finding a proxy seemed like the safest option for his reputation and sanity. Now, the only thing to do was to go about getting something.

He examined the gardening shed, but he wasn't keen on things that were covered in dirt. He tried the closet, but brooms were too long to wield practically. Finally, he checked the kitchen.

As he pulled out drawers and opened cupboards, he noticed a small jar of olive oil. That would be perfect for his needs. Next, the refrigerator. After looking over all of its contents, he decided upon a firm cucumber, approximately the same relative size.

Then, of course, he washed it. You could not be too careful, after all.

That night, he sat in his room, slowly undressing. Instead of putting on his sleeping yukata, he reached for the food items he'd put away earlier and set them next to him on the futon.

First, become aroused. Everything went easier when you were aroused. Issei began to stroke himself, almost languidly bringing himself to hardness. There was no rush; he could take time to caress his chest and thighs.

In his mind, it was another's hand trailing across his body, another's hand grasping him. Emiya's. He would smile brightly as he worked, leaning in to whisper, "What do you want, Issei?"

"Anything." Issei spoke the words aloud, eyes shut in rapture. "Anything..."

Emiya would - did grin. "Alright, if that's what you want."

He reached for the jar of olive oil and opened it. Dipping his fingers in the liquid, he brought them to himself to reach inside him. They stretched him cautiously, carefully. No reason to hurry.

Good. It was good having Emiya inside him, and he wanted more of it. After he was ready, he said, "Please, a-allow me." He spread more of the oil on the cu- Emiya, then guided him inside.

Issei stroked himself harder with his other hand, still helping Emiya press inside him. It felt big compared to his fingers, but people had done it before, so it couldn't be as difficult as it seemed. He relaxed around him, letting out a small whimper.

"Issei, I'm going to move now, okay?" Slowly, he pressed inwards, causing Issei to gasp at the fullness. "B...bad?"

Issei shook his head and pushed downwards onto it at the same time as it was moving up, taking it in deeper. "Ahhh..." The two points of stimulation were driving him insane, and he wanted more of it.

Emiya thrust harder. Issei stroked at the same pace. His cries could clearly be heard in the almost empty room.

With another deep groan, he spilled into his hand. Before cleaning himself with a dish towel, he withdrew the cucumber. "...thank you for your service. It was much appreciated."


End file.
